


A Second Chance

by Kinglingo



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dark Jon Snow, Dragon lord Jon Snow, F/M, Fix-It, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, M/M, Ned Stark Lives, POV Multiple, Robb Lives, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinglingo/pseuds/Kinglingo
Summary: They have been given a second chance by the the gods to make sure this time,they will defeat the night king.





	1. Jon

**Jon**

He swung long claw as hard as he could desperately trying to land a strike,but it was lime the night king could read his mind as he deflected every attack Jon had tried.

The night king then swung his sword right through long claw was the valeryen steal sword was sliced in too causing Jon to fall back on his knees.

As Jon waited for the night king to finish him off,He thought back to all the people that died in this war. Tyrion,Arya,Sansa,Samwell and so many others had lost their lives to the white walkers.

 He thought of Dany his wife,who was killed after the night king throw a ice spear though Drogon's heart causing him to fall into the ice river with Dany.

He thought of their son Rhaegar who died during the surprise attack the white walkers launched at winterfall.He remembers how broken Dany looked when she found out about Rhaegar's death.His still believes she would still be alive if he had managed to stop her from mounting Drogon and fly in search of the night king to seek vengeance.

Maybe if he dies now he would be able to see them again.Robb,Dany,Lord Stark and his mother,yes he would finally meet her.The famous She-Wolf of winterfall Lady Lyanna Stark. Jon Remembered when Bran told him of his true parentage. He still couldn't believe his father no uncle would lie to him.For saw long he thought himself a bastard and wished to be true born like his sibling.Now here he was no only true born but a prince,King actually is what he remember Bran saying. When the northern lords named he king he didn't really see himself as one.But then he was told he was born a king. Jon often wondered if Lard Stark knew the true.Did she hate him because she didn't know or knew but still like him. Jon thought of his father Prince Rhaegar Targaryen,the last dragon.He hadn't heard much about him only that he loved playing the harp,he was a scholar and preferred reading to sword play. The man Jon say as level for taking and raping his aunt was actually his father who run away with his mother. Jon then thought of Maester Aemon and of how he would have reacted if he found out Jon was a Targaryen .Maybe the knowledge would have comforted him in knowing he had more family than he thought. "A Targaryen alone in the world is a terrible thing " he remembered Maester Aemon say as they got news of Dany in Pentos. He was right,a Targaryen alone in the world is a terrible thing as he knelt down ready to die.

Jon looked up to see the night king about to drive his sword though him.He felt the sword push though the same would Olly had used and gasped for air his body started to weaken.

He thought he might finally know peace in the after life and rest as his vision started to go black.

Little did he know that the gods had more planned for him. ****


	2. Jon.(I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon wakes up and begins to make plans for the wars to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guy I have seen your comments and think that yes Jon showed up his differences with lady stark aside but I don't think he should forgive her that quickly and she she should atleast contemplated on her wrong action towards a motherless child. In the real story it is also said that some of the northern lords do not condone the treatment of Jon by her its not really acceptable.

"Jon Jon ,wake up"

Jon gasped as he was roughly shaken from his slumber by an unknown figure. He looked up with sleep still lingering in him to see his brother Robb looking down at him.

 

"Robb is that really you. how are you still alive" a stunned Jon said as he looked at his once dead brother .

 

"Well last time i checked I was never died" Robb said before a he gave Jon a look of concern."Jon what's wrong,you didn't break you fast with the family and father asked me to check if your OK"Robb said as he studied Jon closely.

 

"Lord Stark is alive" Jon asked as he was trying to figure out what was happening. "Jon are you OK, your starting to worry me" said Robb with concern still ridden on his face.

 

"Yes am fine " Jon said trying to dismiss his brother so that he can have a moment to process what was going on.

 

"OK but get ready quickly, Ser Rodrik's lessons are starting shortly" Robb said as he gave Jon a final glance before heading out the door.

 

Jon started to look around the room and discovered it was his old room from before he had left to join the nights watch. 

He them remembered everything from Dany's death to him fighting the night king and getting killed. Jon then  quickly felt his chest to learn that all the scars he were gone.

He felt young and his beard was shorter than he remembered it. He concluded he must have been sent back in time hence Robb being alive.

He quickly jumped out of bed and headed to the training ward were he knew Robb would be.

As he walk he passed old faces that he thought he would never see again.

He then thought of the night king and how easy he had been bested during their battle.

He could still feel the ice sword pierce his chest just before he died.

Before he could enter the training ward he saw Lord Stark on the balcony observing Robb as he spared with a guard as Ser Rodrik gave him instructions kept reminding Robb on hoot work.

For a brief moment Jon became overwhelmed with joy at at seeing for father again. That joy quickly turned to anger as he remembered how Lord Stark had lied to him all along and let his wife show cruelty towards him even though Lord Stark knew he wasn't really a bastard. He got even more angry as he saw Lord Stark come stand next to her husband to watch Robb train.

He thought of how he used to fear her and how she used to make him feel like an outcast in his family. How even though she believed he was a bastard decided to take her anger out on him instead of Lord Stark.

 

As Jon began to cool down his anger, he to realize that this was his chance to prepare everyone for the upcoming war with the white walkers and the night king.

 

He knew that to do that he had to unite westaros which means he had to play the game of thrones and this to he new he had to do it right if he wanted to save everyone.

 

He thought of Dany and knew by known she would is with her brother right know. He thought of going to her but knew that it would be useless to go there without a plan.

As he walked towards Robb and Ser Rodrik, Jon realized that this was his chance to correct all the wrong done to his family and prepare everyone for the great war and he knew to do that he had to unite westeros, he knew he had to play the game of thrones.

  

 


	3. Ned(I)

**Ned**

Lord Eddard Stark walked out of the training yard and headed to the godswood in thought. 

Today had been a strange day to say the least. His children Arya and Bran had acted weirdly during breakfast today and Jon had missed breakfast entirely.

Arya looked both surprised and confused at seeing him this morning. She didn't say a word during breakfast or tease Sansa as she normally did and Bran just looked and acted cold.When Ned tried to ask them what was wrong there said nothing and just stared at him.

When he went to the training ward to inspect his sons progress, He felt a wave of pride as he watched Robb spare.

Robb was a good swordsman and a natural leader.He was everything a Lord was expected to be not like Ned himself.

Ned knew he wasn't supposed to be the lord of winter fall that position should have been Brandon's.

Looking at Robb reminded him so much of how Brandon used to be when he was still alive.They both had an air of confidence to them that he never really had and they both demanded your respective without really asking for it.Though Brandon was more wild especially when it came to girls.

Ned's thoughts then drifted to his sister Lyanna.She was kind and loved by all who met her but also had a wild side much like his own daughter Arya.She loved riding horses to the point most people joked that she was part horse.

Ned also knew that he was partly to blame for her death.If he had just listen to her when she said she didn't want to marry Robert and convinced their father to cancel there betrothal maybe she would still be alive.

As if to confirm his thoughts Jon had just walked in the training yard headed to his brother.

For a brief moment Ned just watched him and noticed he seemed different.He dressed and looked the same but his walk was more confident and not the same shy walk he used before.

There eyes met and Ned could see some anger and hostilityin them.Ned was about to call him and ask him what was wrong but then Jon looked away and Kept walking.

As Ned arrived in the godswood he kept a mental not to check on his children after he finished praying.

When Ned was done with his prayer he found Jon standing there waiting for him

"Lord Stark may I have a word" Jon asked Ned approached him.Ned looked at Jon with a confused look on his face.

"Sure Jon what would you like to talk about" asked Ned.

'No here"said Jon"May we go to the cripts to speak more privately"said Jon as he started to walk not waiting for Ned's response.

Ned felt even more confused and stood still for some brief moment before following Jon.

When they arrived in the cripts Jon went to stand at the foot of Lyanna's statue.

Ned felt his pulse quicken as he watched Jon stand at Lyanna's statue.How could Jon know,they where only two people who knew and Lord Howard hasn't left the neck since the rebellion.

"Where you ever going to tell me" Jon said so lowly that Ned almost didn't hear him.

"How did you find out" asked Ned as he realized that Jon did now the truth.

Jon then began to explain everything that happened from Ned's death at the hands of the Lannisters to the red wedding to both of Jon's deaths and resurrections.

Ned listened in horror as Jon explained everything that was going to happen to his family.He felt his anger arise as he heard about all the suffering his children faced in the pasted life.

"Night king,Lannisters,Boltons I can't believe what you went thought" Ned said still trying to process the new information.

"Thats in the past,now we have been given a second chance to fix everything" Jon said"I have talked to Arya and Bran,they to remember ".

No wander they were acting strange this morning Ned thought." What must be done to stop everything you said from happening "Ned asked.

" I must united the seven kingdoms before the others begin there march"said Jon looking at Ned with a serious expression on his face.

Ned new what Jon ment and what he was asking him to do.Could he really rebel against Robert.Ned then remembered what Jon said about his families suffering and knew what he must do.

"The lone wolf dies but the pack survives" Ned said to confirm to Jon that he supported him.

"Good first they are a few things to be done.First you must tell Robb,Sansa and you're wife the truth about my parentage,then we must send a raven to your friend Lord Yohn Royce telling him that Lord Robin is not Lord Jon Arryn's son but Lord Littlefingers Bastard son,I fear if we send a raven to Lord Arryn himself in the capital Littlefinger or the Lannisters might see it first" said Jon before continuing "I would also like for you to send a raven to Lord Tarly asking if his son Samwell could be you're squire,He can help as with our plans".

Ned nobbed his head as he thought it was a good idea to contact Lord Yohn first than Lord Jon about Lysa's treachery." What will you do with Robin, he is still family to Catelyn"Ned asked worried for the innocent boy.

A frown passed on Jon's face at the mention of Catelyns name before answering. "I will legitimise him as Lord Baelish's son and make him Lord of the fingers" said Jon.

"I will soon also soon be travelling to the wall before going to Essos"Jon said.

" When will you go "Ned asked wondering what Jon would be doing in Essos but decided not to ask.

" Just before the King makes his way to winterfall"Jon said.

"Jon there is something I need to give you " said Ned as he went behind Lyanna's statue and uncovered two swords and a Red box.

"This two swords are Dark sister and Blackfyre,you're going to need them for the future battles to come" Ned said as he handed Jon the swords."and this is a dragon egg I found at the tower of joy ,I don't know if you can hatch it or not but it belongs to you".

Jon looked at the swords and the egg for a moment before covering them up with a cloth.He asked to take his leave before heading out of the cripts.

Ned stood there at Lyanna's statue a little longer before heading out himself.He knew what he was about to do is treason against his king but Ned also new it was the right thing to to.

He made a promise to his sister and he intended to keep it.

 

 

 


	4. Rob

Rob had noticed that Jon had been acting differently these past few days. Rob new even before Jon was a better swordsman than him,but now it was practically impossible to beat him.Rob and Theon even tried attacking him at the same time but both ended up with there faces in the dirt and bruises all over their bodies. What changed most of all was his attitude,He was always the brooding type but now he became colder and he became more confident. He rarely smiled except when he was with me and the rest of our siblings. He also was not afraid of mother any more and became rude to her whenever they interacted. Mother became even more adamant on him going to the wall and joining our uncle but father quickly dismissed the subject and told he would have a word with him later. Rob also noticed changes with Arya and Bran, Bran's expression was always blank and he mostly spoke in strange riddles. He was so different from the little brother he remembered who always wanted to climb towers and be a knight someday. Arya became more mature it shocked everyone, especially our mother. The day I first saw something was wrong was when I walked into her room and she started crying when she saw me, she only stopped crying after Bran had talked to her. Rob was walking to his room after tirelessly training with Ser Rodrick when he saw Jon going to the godswood, he decided to follow him because he suspected it had something to do with all the weird things going on. He saw Jon walk up to their father whohad just came from the godswood, the talked for a brief moment before they both went back into the godswood. As they began to talk, Rob got shocked when Jon began to explain to his their father about everything that he had experienced, from Rob himself dieing to white walkers and the night king. Most shocking thing of all was that Jon wasn't a basted or his brother but his cousin,a prince and rightful heir to the throne. Rob couldn't believe it but from his father's expression he new what Jon said was the truth. It scared to think all this time his mother and Theon had called a basted he was actually a trueborn Targaryen prince, would he want revange? He quickly brushed of that thought because even if Jon had changed recently, he still had a good heart. Rob was also angry after hearing he had been killed at the hands of the Freys and Boltons. As Jon and his father finished there discussion and Jon walked off, Rob approached his father. "I heard everything you and Jon talked about"Rob said as his father jumped slightly at Rob's unexpected appearance. He quickly composed himself before looking at Rob."Is Jon really a prince"Rob asked still waiting for his father to answer."no his not a prince"his father finally answered before saying "his a king, the rightful king"his father finished. He then began to tell Rob about how he found Jon in his sister's arms and the promise he made before she died." But why didn't you tell mother about this, you now how much she hates Jon because she thought you cheated on her with his mother"Rob asked ashamed of how his mother mistreated Jon and of how Rob himself never spoke against Jon's mistreatment." I didn't know her well back then and by the time we did know each other well it was too late"Ned said with regret written all over his face. "What happens now"Rob asked wondering what his father was going to do." Am planning on supporting Jon on his claim to the throne" said Ned. Rob was shocked his father would go against his old friend but happy the were going to support Jon because even though they were technically cousins Jon was still his brother." Robert is unfit to rule the seven kingdoms and if we were going to survive the long night, we need Jon on the throne as soon as posible"Ned said with determination. Rob new his father was right, Jon needed to lead them throw the long night." We also need to make alliances with the other realms which might mean marriage agreements might be done for you and your siblings, Jon told me you where married in your past life so am asking you if you still want to go look for her"Ned asked his son. Rob thought about it for a moment, he new he must have loved his past wife for him to go against the arraignment with the Freys to marry her but he also new a marriage contact with another powerful house would be needed to insure westaros's survival, his father was choose duty over luv when he married his mother over Lady Ashara Dayne and learned to love his mother, Rob might also learn to love the women he would marry. "If we are to survive this must be done, I might have loved her but I also don't remember her and this way we can insure her survival as well"said Rob. His father looked at him with pride before saying "you would most likely have to marry the Tyrell girl, she is of the same age as you and her family are wardens of the reach".Rob had never met the Tyrell girl but heard she was beautiful, at least it was not going to be a Frey." I understand father"Rob said. His father smiled them walked out of the godswood leaving Rob to think. Rob new he had to also speak to Jon and tell him he was behind him on his plans. Rob new that they had to make sure westaro was united before the long night began.


	5. Jon

It's been 3 months since Jon had woken up in the past and he was beyond frustrated. His initial plan was to go straight to essos and look for Dany but his uncle and Robb had convinced him to stay a while longer to strategize. The planning took longer than he had liked but some results do come from it. His uncle had already instracted the reconstruction of moat cailin which would be given to Rickon when he comes of age and since they planned to Betroth Robb to Margaery Tyrell, Sansa wanting to marry a southern Lord and Arya saying she will only marry Gendry even if he doesn't remember they thought having Rickon marry into a northern house was best and Jon could think of no other person than Lyanna Mormont. She was fierce, clever and honorable though he was only scared that she would be to fierce for Rickon.

They agreed to foster Rickon with the Mormonts to get the two to know each other before they announce any official betrothel. His uncle had also instructed the Manderlys to begin constructing ships to strengthen them at sea. Some of the ships constructed would also be sent to bear island to help them defend themselves against the iron born and pirates. They also began trading with other kingdoms and essos in the exporting of lamber and pelts which brought large income to the north. They had even built a port in the northern region of the stony shores to give traders an easier place to trade.

His uncle was also able to warn Lord Jon Arryn about his wife's closeness to that snake Petyr and Lord Arryn had promised to pay close attention to them. Lord Arryn had discover the truth surprisingly quickly, it was said that he had discoved them after assigning someone to secretly follow Lysa  around. The person he had assigned had said they were having secret meetings at an inn in flee bottom.

When Lord Arryn confranted his wife about it, she confessed to always loving Petyr and that she had been fucking him behind Lord Arryns back. When Lord Arryn heard that he told his wife that she would be sent back to riverrun and he would raise Sweet Robin himself. Lysa then got mad and told him Sweet Robin was not his son but Petyrs child. Lord Arryn then called for his gaurds to come take Lysa away. Petyr had managed to escape before anyone could find him. Arya had offered to go look for him but Lord Stark had refused, stating that they would deal with him later. Jon had felt sorry Sweet Robin because he new what it felt like to be a bastard but his uncle had assured him that he would convince Lord Arryn to have Sweet Robin legitimized as a Baelish and have him sent to Lord Hoster Tully to be fostered before taking over little finger's keep in the fingers. Harrold Hardyng was named heir of the Vale after that and would be changing his name to Harrold Arryn. Another problem was what to do with the Boltons. They couldn't just attack them because it would cause questions from the northern lords even if most houses never liked them but they new they had to deal with them quickly before Jon begins his claim for the throne. Jon stillhad to also go meet with his uncle and great grandfather at the wall. Thinks we're moving to slow for his liking and he decided to travel to the wall tomorrow after informing Robb and Lord Stark. Jon was to busy in thought as he was walk before he bumped into someone. When he looked up to see who it was his faced turned into a froun when he discoved it was Theon who was smirking at him. One one hand he was grateful that Theon had helped Sansa escape Ramsey but on the other hand he did betray Robb and tried to kill Brandi and Rickon. "Watch were your going bastard " Theon said as he turned around and headed to the balcony where Sansa and Jeyne Poole were watching some young lads spar. Jon then thought of just agreeing with Robb's suggestion to have Theon locked in the Dungeon. Ever since Robb had told Jon about what Theon did, Robb has been very cold towards him. He even thought they should kill him but Jon and Lord Stark convinced him that Theon was needed if they are to get the iron born on there side. Jon watched as Theon began to flirt with Jeyne as she blushed. He shook his head as he continued walking. Jon really missed Dany and was itching to be with her. Bran had told he that she was OK and that she had already began making plans with See Jorah who also remembered to still the dragon eggs and escape. That comforted Jon but he still longed to be with her. He decided to go straight to his room and rest instead of going to spar to get ready for his long journey tomorrow. 


End file.
